La perspectiva
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: Anotaciones y pensamientos de la princesa Celestia y mi OC Marcia. historia relacionada y hechos previos con "El maestro del entretenimiento y las famale six" cap nueve: wtf con esta empresa
1. Chapter 1

estos son datos de los diarios de Mi OC Marcia y de la princesa Celestia, los cuales revelaran los echos previos a mi otra historia.

* * *

24/ febrero/ 2011

A mi diario

Hola, bueno, este es mi primera entrada a un diario en varios años y el motivo de esto, bueno, creo que el embrollo en el que me e metido es muy grande y quiero dejar este diario como la mi ultima declaración y registro acerca de mi vida, mis acciones, mis motivos y por sobre todo, la verdad de mi (si lose, suena muy cursi, pero que puedo decir, un poco de drama no esta mal en mi caso, pues ya se los diré).

Mi nombre es "Marcia Vivar" hija de "Philip y Martina Vivar" hermana de "Ivy e Isaac Vivar" de Manehattan. Fui educada con los mejores profesores, escuelas y cursos que mis belicismos papás pudieron darme (todos a nivel privado jajaja). Crecí en la ciudad mas grande, bella y activa de toda la nación de Equestria (la numero uno en el mundo), hablo de Manehattan, la ciudad hermana de la original en los estados unidos y actualmente sigo viviendo en ella.

Les puedo decir que mi vida fue bastante buena, desde de pequeña e tenido un estándar clase media-alta (rosando a la crema innata). Desde niña no e echo otra cosa mas que empeñarme y esforzarme por alcanzar la cúspide del éxito, siempre entre los primeros lugares, siempre reconocida por ser de las mejores, siempre respetada por todo quien me conoce o tiene la suerte de conocerme y les sonara muy presumido de mi parte, pero es verdad, yo soy una de esas chicas (casi) perfectas (claro tengo algunos detalles que por ahí me retienen, pero bueno). Pero lo que alguna ves fui, fue ser inconsciente, siempre reconocí que todos en este mundo tienen sus propios asuntos, grandes, pequeños, difíciles, desafíos e incluso crisis (claro, dependiendo desde su punto de vista, no es como decir, que a un panadero le sea una crisis el terminar con informes empresariales o al revés) pero creo que eso forma parte de la vida cotidiana.

Pero les digo que lo "fui" por que hace menos de un mes, mi vida cambi. . . no, mi vida se, , , ,, , no mi vida dio un giro/ / / / / (perdón los errores de la tinta, pero no se como decirlo). . . me involucre en algo demasiado grande.

Hace una semana, yo me enrollé (tal ves debería decir acepte), en quizás, el lio mas ridículo y tonto de mi vida. . . . . bueno tal ves no, la verdad no se explicarlo, o bueno, como les dije, el mundo tiene sus propios problemas, todos y cuando digo que todos, me refiero a que por mas insicnificante que pueda parecer o por mas grande que pare**zca, este será una insignificancIA UNA CRISIS, O LA MAS IMPROBABLE DE TODAS LAS LOCURAS, ESTO PUDE SER UNA LOCURA QUE CASI TE MATA/ / / . . .- - - - - - **

Perdón por lo ultimo, me deje llevar por el enojo, o tal ves fue el miedo o ya no se (tal ves sea eso a lo que dicen, "sentimientos encontrados"), pero reciente mente casi me muero.

Continuare para la próxima, ahora, estoy_fastidiada, pero para que no te quedes con la duda diario, solo te diré lo que creo. . . . "Creo que voy a salvar al mundo" o eso me dijeron, pero salvarlo de, "la verdadera maldad que asecha y asfixia al mundo" (suena bastante épico, pero tal ves no lo sea, como sea, creo que mejor me voy a dormir) buenas noches.

**X. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .X**

* * *

_Día Martes 2 de febrero del año 2011 _

_Entrada 120# _

_Querido diario, lo presentí de nuevo, hoy lo percibí esa sensación de nuevo._

_Siento como los vientos fluyen en dirección a Equestria, el como si alguien de repente comenzara a ponernos atención, es aquella sensación de la que hablo. Desde que envie a mi mejor estudiante a estudiar la magia de la amistad, desde el momento en que ella y sus amigas despertaron los elementos místicos de la armonía y la magia de ellos se ha propagado por nuestros valles, ríos, ciudades, planicies y a cada rincón de la nación, es como si algo llagase a mi reino, es como si algo emergiera de la nada. A pesar de mantener en secreto la magia de los elementos de los ojos curiosos, bueno, ahora siento como si las miradas del mundo se posaran sobre nosotros._

_Es grande, es muy grande, es confuso, son demasiados y no se que son, que puedan causar, me genera una pequeña incertidumbre, pero tan rápido como vino igual se fue._

_Seguiré mis instintos y me mantendré al pendiente de lo que pueda pasar, si acaso pasa._

_A dios_

_Atm. Princesa Celestia _


	2. Chapter 2

25/febrero/2012

Querido diario.

Hola, creo que ayer te dejé con un poco de intriga y bueno, ahora creo que debo decirte el por qué.

Bueno, aquí va (no me tomes como loca, pero) a principios del mes yo viví una experiencia completamente loca, con "vampiros" (te lo dije) déjame contarte que paso el 2 de febrero.

El año pasado yo me enamore de la historia mas romántica y apasionada que jamás escrita en los libros, me enamore de la saga de "anochecer" una historia romántica acerca de vampiros súper cool, que odian a las porristas populares y son capases de enamorarse de chicas no populares y antisociales como yo. . . o cualquier otra chica! !

Bueno, sabrán la enorme alegría que me dio el enterarme de que pronto estrenarían una película basada en el libro, me quede así de "DIOS MIO". I los anuncios en internet, gaste trescientos billetes en fotocopiar afiches y posters para mi cuarto (pues por alguna razón no estaban haciendo tanta promoción en la nación, asi que improvise), pero también ahorre una buena cantidad para los boletos y conté los días para el estreno en las salas de cine el 1 de febrero a las once de la noche.

Lamentablemente, el día del estreno de la película, yo me percate de que ya habían pasado doce minutos después de comenzar la función (gracias a mi confiable despertador) Salí corriendo de casa a toda aprisa para llegar a la película, pero cuando llegue, fue mucha la impresión que me dio el ver que en las puertas del cine no había nadie esperando para entrar, nadie en la fila de las palomitas, en los baños o incluso para entrar a la sala. (Pensé que ya deberían ya de estar corriendo la cinta, pero en verdad no supe lo que me estaba esperando) corrí como una loca en dirección a la sala numero 3 del cine. Llegue a la puerta de la sala 3 e intente entrar, pero por algún motivo la puerta estaba atascada, así que comencé a jalonear la puerta, pero jale y jale y la puerta no se abrió en lo absoluto (entonces me enoje).

Comencé a tocar la entrada y pidiendo de favor a que alguien de adentro me abriera, extrañamente la única respuesta que obtuve fueron un par de gritos y gruñidos (cosa muy extraña) aun mas extraño fu el echo de que después de esos gruñidos y gritos, comenzaron golpear las puertas desde el interior de la sala.

Yo me aleje asustada de la entrada y retrocedí lentamente (no se por que no corrí de ahi, la verdad no lo se diario) mientras que los golpes fueron aumentando en intensidad y cantidad, a mi solo se me hacia mas pequeña la vejiga (el miedo me llego como no tienes una idea) pero me fue suficiente con el ver un brazo atravesar la puerta de acero y moverla la mano alocadamente para que por fin yo saliera corriendo de ese lugar.

Pero escuche fuerte y claro (justo cuando empecé a correr, típico) que lo que fuera que fuera la cosa encerada en la sala 3 derribo las puertas. Yo voltee la cabeza y vi que detrás de mi había una docena de personas enojadas saliendo de la función, o pensé que eran personas hasta que me fije mejor en sus aspectos. . . eran, eran, eran, cospley, o eso pensé hasta que de la nada esas personas se me fueron encima como unos salvajes gritando y enseñando los dientes.

Grite como una completa loca mientras salía corriendo de ahí, pero a pesar de haber corrido como nunca en mi vida había corrido, esas cosas me dieron alcance antes de que pudiera llegar a la salida. Me derribaron y (con mucha fuerza) me doblegaron contra el piso. Grite y grite, pidiendo por ayuda, mientras esas cosas me gruñían a la cara y me mostraban sus horrorosos dientes afilados.

Una ligera idea me paso por la cabeza y la verdad no era muy agradable, pues creo que esas personas tenían la intención de, bueno, ya saben. . . iban a morderme, pero dejo ser una suposición y se volvió una confirmación cando rugieron una vez mas y mostraron sus mandíbulas a lo alto (me llevaba el demino).

Pensé que era el fin, mi despedida, mi adiós y mi perdición, pensé en mi familia, en mis amigos, en todo lo que pude lograr y no lo aria. Pero no lo fue.

Escuche un fuerte "BANG" y de de repente una de las cosas que me tenían presas me soltó. Escuche otro "Bang, bang, bang" y fui liberada.

Levante la cabeza y mire en dirección a las puertas principales del teatro y ahí los vi, vi a un grupo con trajes y gabardinas negras. Note que unos tenían tatuajes mágicos en el rostro (debían ser magos de aquí) otros portaban cruces y relicarios de plata.

Mi atención fue atraída una vez mas por los monstruos que salieron del cine, gruñeron y gritaron con sus dientes en alto, después volví a mirar a los hombres de la entrada, uno de ellos puso en lo alto la cruz de plata y dijo;

"!Por el poder de Cristo, aléjense vampiros gay, aléjense!"

Escuche bien "Vampiros" ¿en verdad?, no le di importancia, pero al parecer esos monstruos solo los hiso enojar. El hombre pareció notar eso y entonces aparto la cruz de plata, para poner en su lugar un teléfono Ipod.

"Así, entonces, entonces sufran con el poder de los spoliers y criticas agresivas de internet"

Las criaturas hicieron "GRAAAAAAAAAAA" del dolor (al parecer esos si les hiso mas daño que la cruz de plata)

Y el hombre levanto su teléfono en lo alto y replico;

"!Lean, vampiros cursis, LEAN!"

Y con eso todos esos supuestos "vampiros" salieron corriendo asustados en la dirección opuesta.

"Bronis, ¡aaa-ataquen!"

Y entonces aquellos hombres entraron corriendo al edificio.

Yo solo me quede confundida y bastante nerviosa. Pero débil de mi, sentí que perdí todo el aliento, me mareo la cabeza y no pude soportar mas. . . caí desmallada.

**(continuara)**


	3. Chapter 3

Continuamos con el cap, anterior y abrimos un poco con celestia al finas (y si, están cortos, pero, están bien)

CAPITULO 2: continuando con mi día/ cero percepciones

* * *

Yo solo me quede confundida y bastante nerviosa. Pero débil de mi, sentí que perdí todo el aliento, me mareo la cabeza y no pude soportar mas. . . caí desmallada.

**. . . . . **

En mi inconsciencia, creo que recordé pequeños flashes de lo ocurrido después, no muy claros, voces hablando, algunos gritos, alguien menciono mi nombre, el sonido de los motores de un auto, mas gritos de nueva cuenta y por ultimo creo haber escuchado a gente rezando, después la oscuridad se adueño de todo.

Horas después desperté gracias a la alarma de mi despertador, estaba en mi casa, en mi habitación con la misma ropa que recuerdo haberme puesto para la película, me alarme un poco, me toque de pies a cabeza revisando de que nada de mi faltara. Me llego un gran alivio cuando estuve cien porciento segura de que nada faltaba.

Por unos instantes la duda y confusión inundaron mi mente, pensé en todo lo que ocurrió, lego me pareció increíblemente ridículo lo que paso. . .o creo que paso. . no lo se, la verdad estaba confundida (no duro mucho pues ) escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta.

"HAY MARCIA, ¿ESTAS DESPIERTA?"

Esa fue la voz de una de mis compañeras del hogar, creo que fue Octavia quien tocaba a la puerta.

"si"

Le respondí.

"entonces baja, el desayuno esta listo"

Y con eso creo que ella se retiro. Yo por otra parte no sabia que onda con mi vida, pero me compuse y me calme pensando que todo tal ves fue producto de mi imaginación, que nunca fui al cine la noche anterior, me quede dormida y me perdí la película que con tantas ansías había estado esperando, que nunca hubo vampiros de verdad y no hubo misteriosos hombres con fachada de Vanhellsing salvándome con teléfonos celulares y cosas de internet, todo, había sido solo una de las pesadillas mas locas de toda mi vida.

Lamentablemente (y lo digo muy en serio), días mas adelante, descubriría la tan horrenda verdad que me aguardaba.

**X. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .X **

_Día miércoles 3 de febrero_

_Entrada 121#_

_Querido diario, hoy no percibí nada._

_Se que mis palabras de ayer fueron de alarma, pero, hoy _ no sabría explicar la repentina desaparición de aquella perturbación de la armonía. Desperté esta mañana tratando de enfocar toda mi atención en buscar aquella fuente de problemas, pero no la pude encontrar._

_Trate de pasar un poco de mi tiempo durante el día, en encontrar la perturbación, pero fue en vano. Así entonces regrese a mis deberes reales, pero, no sin antes programar rondas de vigilancia, a mi guardia personal en las zonas del Este de la nación, en caso de presentarse algún tipo de problemas._

_Al final del día, no recibí ninguna alarma o posible contingencia, por parte de mis oficiales. Tal vez, todo esto solo fue un presentimiento herrado y sin bases, después de todo. Pero solo por precaución voy a mantener al pendiente a mis oficiales, en caso de presentarse hechos o acontecimientos sospechosos durante los días próximos a venir._

_En cuanto a lo que respecta del resto de mi día, firme y revise la documentación de la nación._

_Bueno en caso de presentarse algo, pondré este diario al corriente de los acontecimientos, pero hasta_ entonces.

_Atm. Princesa Celestia _


	4. Chapter 4

UUFF. . . no crean que me olvide de este fic, sigo aquí, y aquí les traigo el nuevo cap.

* * *

capitulo 3: un día romántico. . . . Común y corriente.

* * *

_Día sábado 14 de febrero _

_Entrada 123#_

_Hoy, querido diario, es el día de la celebración del amor y amistad, hoy es el día de San Valentín._

_Según por lo que e escuchado, este día del amor puede que sea uno de los mas grandes que se hayan celebrado en la nación, nunca antes. Los buenos reportes económicos de la nación han ido en aumento, solo obtengo más y mejores noticias. También me entere que nuestra población a tenido algunos crecimientos, parece que gente del extranjero es atraída a Equestria, lo motivos, la verdad no lo se, pero Equestria al parecer, es un lugar bastante atractivo para todos. Puedo sentir como una grande y armoniosa sociedad, a llegado con jubilo al mundo._

_Desde que mi alumna a reunido a un grupo de amigas y nuevas protectoras de la magia de la amistad, todo en Equestria parece ser viento en popa. _

_Paz en la nación, nuevas protectoras y gente nueva que abrasa a Equestria con hermandad, cielos, simplemente me hace tan feliz, muy feliz. _

_Atm. Princesa Celestia._

* * *

__(diario de marcia)

. . . .

Hola cuaderno, en el que apunto todo acerca de mi vida, ¿Qué te cuento ahora? Lo que sigue supongo, ¡ya recuerdo!

Era un catorce de febrero, (días después de mi raro y alocado sueño de, vampiros, locos agentes llamados Bronis, yo siendo atacada, perdiéndome la función de estreno y etc) era sábado, día de San Valentín.

Aquel día yo tenía planes, quería salir (vestida un tanto provocativa) para poder ligarme a un guapo y apuesto galán. Después, pasar un día romántico, siendo atendida como toda una reina (pues lo que soy). Pero lo único que se interponía en mis planes, era nada más y nada menos que la capitana amargura; Octavia, mi compañera de habitación.

Según mi compañera, debía hacer a un lado esas ideas y planes de niña mimada, según ella sigo siendo muy inmadura, que si quería afrontar al mundo y valerme por mi cuenta, pues tenia que madurar y convertirme en toda una mujer (aun que creo que tenemos ideas diferentes sobre eso de convertirse en mujer).

Ese día ella me forzó a buscar un mejor trabajo del que tenía ya, me dio una lista de clasificados y cerro bajo llave mi armario de ropa. Lo único que me dejo, fue un traje de secretaria espantoso y un ridiculum que ella personalmente me preparo. Me hubiera quejado e incluso la hubiera confrontado. . . pero me dijo que nos votarían a la calle, pues con lo poco que yo ganaba y con los pocos conciertos que ella cabria en aquella fecha, ni ella ni yo podríamos seguir viviendo en el departamento.

Termine aceptando de mala gana (la verdad el barrio me gustaba y no quería volver a molestar a mis padres con mi presencia en casa), así que me vestí y tome los papeles. Pero antes de irme, Octavia me aviso de otro lugar que buscaba personal, a muy pocas cuadras del departamento, que fuera ver ahí también (por si acaso las otras opciones no me agradaban. . .hmmm, de seguro por que me dio una lista de empleos súper tontos y aburridos).

Salí de casa y pensé en ir al primer lugar de la lista que me dio Octavia, pero antes le di un pequeño vistazo al último lugar que me dijo mi compañera. Camine dos cuadras al sur y ahí lo vi, un edificio enorme con varios almacenes rodeando la estructura. Se podía distinguir el símbolo de un escudo plateado en la cima del edificio y la verdad me pareció increíble no haber notado antes aquel edificio.

La verdad no esperaba mucho de aquel día y así fue. Lo verdaderamente interesante paso unos días después.

* * *

hasta qui hoy, nos vemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, para los que siguen la historia, Marcia esta recapitulando lo ocurrido "que le paso" días antes  de ponerse a escribir y celestia si va en tiempo presente.

* * *

Capitulo titulado: oportunidad y casi nada de música

* * *

Hola que tal, recuerdos míos, bueno aquí continuó diciendo lo que pasa recientemente en mi vida.

Fue hace poco, en el 17 de mes, cuando recibí noticias acerca de mis propuestas de trabajo (si así fue, la otra ves que deje mis ridiculums el día del amor). Pues al parecer todos los lugares en los que me había presentado me dijeron que "gracias, pero creo que nos decidimos por alguien mejor calificado" no me gusto para nada escuchar eso.

Me molesto el como ninguno me considero, siendo yo alguien tan buena y organizada, con mis buenos estudios y demás ventajas que tenia, nadie me aceptó. Realmente fue un golpe en lo que los hombres dirían "orgullo". No me atreví a decirme nada a Octavia, sabia que tal vez ella me mataría si se enteraba, pobre de mí.

Pero mi ánimo y espíritu volvieron a la vida al caer la noche (gracias a dios, ya Octavia no me liquidaría), pues al parecer, hubo un lugar que se me había olvidado por completo. Esa noche recibí una llamada de aquel nuevo lugar llamado "Escudo de Plata" ellos me pidieron que asistiera a una semana de prueba, como una inspectora de "algo" (no puse atención en ese momento, pues apenas pude contener mi alegría). Pero eso si, querían que me presentara de inmediato para el día siguiente (no se, pero parecía que buscaban remplazar a alguien de improvisto).

Salí de cuarto y le fui a decir las buenas noticias a mi compañera. Pero resulto que también Octavia tenía buenas noticias, resulto que algo les paso a unos músicos "pop´s" o algo así (no importaba), y ahora Octavia remplazaría un concierto en la ciudad.

Celebramos esa noche por las buenas oportunidades de trabajo y monetarias que tendríamos (si, fue un buen dia).

* * *

_Martes 17 de febrero_

_Entrada 124#_

_Querido diario, hoy lo único que me llego, fue un ligero problema._

_Al parecer, la policía de la gran manzana de nuestra gran nación, recibió quejas por un gran alboroto musical. Resulta ser, que en el aeropuerto hubo unas confrontaciones, las cuales dejaron un par de daños en el lugar._

_Los principales sospechosos "según la policía" fue la banda del sonido, un grupo de pandilleros que fueron vistos en el lugar de los hechos. Además de otro grupo de individuos a los cuales no se les pudo identificar, pero se dice que eran visitantes de fuera. De los disturbios, solo hubo una victima que termino siendo hospitalizado._

_La gente presento quejas por la tardía respuesta de la policía y daños al aeropuerto. Por ahora la búsqueda de los causantes del disturbio es el único asunto por resolver, una generosa compañía local se ofreció voluntariamente a pagar los daños a la propiedad para no causarle fastidios a la policía, creo que fue un empleado suyo quien se lastimo._

_Bueno, se que esto es solo un asunto pequeño, completamente capaz de ser resuelto por la policía, pero, no se, creo que no, así es, no me debería de preocupar, todo quedara resuelto en un parpadeo._

_Atm. Princesa Celestia_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo: ¡¿Serán estos tipos, la palabra que inicia con "T" y termina con "roristas"?!

* * *

Hola de nuevo, es hora, creo, de seguir.

Bueno fue en el 18 del mes, un día después haber recibido aquella llamada por el empleo, debo decir que estaba muy emocionada entonces. Pase casi la mitad de la mañana arreglándome y poniéndome bonita para aquel día.

Salí de casa con la frente en alto, lista para mostrar lo que valía y no rendirme ante nada. Estaba lista para lo que fuera que el destino me deparara (que incauta fui). Me tomo solo unos minutos llegar al edificio, llegue a la puerta y fui recibida por un guardia de seguridad, explique mi asunto y entonces después de otros minutos se me dejo entrar.

Fui guiada por un área de enormes bodegas y almacenes que estaba antes del edificio principal.

Estaba un tanto impresionada y nerviosa, tenía que dar una buena impresión si quería quedarme con el puesto. Pues el lugar parecía verdaderamente demandante con tan solo ver la primera zona.

Llegue al edificio principal y me adentre al lovi, entregue mi información en la recepción y me dieron un par de datos e información que registre para entonces aguardar unos minutos antes de subir. Espere varios minutos aguardando en un sofá, pero mientras lo hacia, puede notar como mucha gente de la que trabajaba ahí (supongo, pues entraban y salían del ascensor, escaleras, por la puerta, etc.) parecían ser extranjera, pues note como algunos hablaron un poco en otros idiomas, además de que su tonalidad de piel y rasgos en los ojos los delataban. Me puse mas nerviosa pues pensé que tal vez el empleo mucho más demandante de lo que pensé unos minutos atrás (pues si había gente de fuera de la nación, entonces debía ser algo enorme) pero no entre en pánico, respire hondo y pensé positivamente.

Después de diez minutos de espera, por fin alguien vino y me pidió que le siguiera. Me llevaron al piso cuarenta, donde había unas oficinas.

Pensé que me harían otra serie de preguntas o análisis, pero resulto que simplemente me dieron un escritorio una computadora, un par de documentos por revisar e instrucciones bastante detalladas de que debía hacer. No era algo tan complicado, pero de todas formas no era lo que esperaba. Así me dejaron sola, en el piso cuarenta sin nadie más (tal vez era hora de que me pusiera lista y mostrara lo buena que era) y sin más comencé trabajar. El sujeto que me guio se fue al ascensor y vi que los números marcaron al ultimo piso.

Pasaron cuatro horas y ya estaba a punto de terminar lo que se me había encargado. Solo una pequeña inspección de datos monetarios y listo, habría terminado (pensé que tal vez había impuesto un tiempo record).

Ya había pasado media hora después de haber terminado y yo sin idea. Merodeé todo el piso cuarenta ahí sin mas, comí mi almuerzo, continúe ahí esperando hasta que paso otra hora.

Me desespere y decidí el buscar a alguien con quien hablar o informarme. Pensé el ir al primer piso, pero al llegar al elevador (por alguna razón) me quede pensando unos segundos y en lugar de apretar el botón del lovi, presione el botón del último piso.

Cuando el ascensor llego a su destino yo salí con la idea de buscar al señor que me puso a trabajar. Pero era solo otro piso casi vacio, recorrí unos pasillos hasta que de repente me oculte de la vista de una secretaria que aguardaba fuera de una gran puerta. Mire de rojo y note que esta no me logro ver. Pero algo más gano mi atención, (a pesar de estar un tanto lejos) se podía oír una discusión dentro de la sala.

Por motivos del destino, aquella secretaria se levanto de su asiento y se encamino al pasillo, yo me oculte hasta que ella me pasó. Esta tomo el ascensor y se fue, dejando sola y sin vigilancia aquella puerta.

Sabia que no debía, pero por alguna razón sentí curiosidad por saber que era lo que pasaba en aquella otra habitación. Me acerque con cautela a la puerta y pegue mi oído izquierdo a la puerta.

-_en verdad esta loco ese tipo. . . una teoría de otros universos-_

Despegue mi oído y puse cara confusa, pero con mucha atención volví a escuchar.

_-pero esa chica Lizbeth viene de una buena familia que nos ha apoyado y ella lo apoya a él-_

_-¡oh por favor! ¡No encerraron a ese tipo en un manicomio!-_

_-Aun así en verdad nos meteremos en cosas de alucinaciones de tipo ciencia ficción!-_

_-que hay de las desapariciones de aquellos dos hermanos, la policía encontró un quipo muy sofisticado en sus hogares-_

_-¡Y también les encontraron armas y equipo como para una guerra, depósitos de armas demasiado extensas que harían ver a los carteles, como niños con resorteras. . . en verdad buscamos gente tan agresiva como esa, para unirse a la "B.R.O.N.I"! _

_-basta. . . no entraremos en discusiones, mejor pasemos a otro asunto. . . que hay de esa chica Astrid de España-_

_-nada. . . nada de nada, al parecer esa chica trabaja de manera misteriosa, sus antecedentes dicen que: ¡NADA!. . . no tenemos datos información o algo de ella-_

_-¿un fantasma o algo así?-_

_-tal vez, solo sabemos de rumores de que es una tipa de Europa y que hiso un excelente trabajo en una isla, ni siquiera sabemos nada para quien trabajo algo, solo, nada-_

_-mejor olvídenla, no trabajaremos con leyendas urbanas-_

_-¿Qué hay del ingles?_

_-cual ingles. . .-_

_-ya sabes, se dice que hay un ingles, un tipo que aparece de la nada y por algún motivo hay gente hablando de cosas de monstruos y alienígenas-_

_-¡Y SIGUES INSISTIENDO CON LEYENDAS URBANAS!-_

_-¡Al menos propongo ideas, no te he visto proponer algo útil en todo el dia!-_

_-¡BASATA USTEDES DOS!-_

_-Si, ya basta, hoy pareciera que se traen ganas de matar-_

_-assh. . . de acuerdo-_

_-bien-_

_-me alegro, ¿Qué sigue?-_

_-¡Lo importante!-_

_-¿Qué tienes?-_

_-bueno hoy habrá una oportunidad para un golpe, pero en los muelles, nuestros hombres vieron a un. . . –_

Deje de escuchar pues al parecer el ascensor había sonado. Me di media vuelta y vi como la secretaria estaba regresando. Me moví un poco y me prepare para salir corriendo, pero alcance a escuchar algo antes de que desapareciera.

_-. . . así que atacaremos_-

Cuando la secretaria llego de nuevo a la puerta, yo ya había desaparecido. Antes de que el ascensor se cerrara yo me introduje y baje de nuevo al piso cuarenta.

Sabía que no debía meterme en discusiones ajenas, pero, era peor aun, el escuchar otras, pero lo hice. Entonces pensé que tal vez estos sujetos estaban de tras de algo ilegal. La verdad casi entro en pánico, pero me logre calmar.

Pensé que mejor era alejarme de este lugar y llamar a las autoridades, pro primero tendría que salir de ahí de manera natural. Pero qué tal si solo estaba exagerando, bueno, esos tipos no sonaron como inseguros, o no parecían hablar de manera insana, estaban cuerdos. Quise calmarme y entonces pensé y decidí averiguar un poco mas sobre este lugar (¿Qué como lo aria? Pues iría a los muelles esa noche).

* * *

(continuara)


	7. Chapter 7

HEY, que dijeron que me había olvidado de esta historia. . . . . pues si en parte, pero aquí esta el capitulo mas resiente. Perdón si me tarde pero, se esta empezando a hacer difícil esto, pues cuesta a veces inspirar se, pero mientras continúe con mi sistema para escribir, creo que no tendré problemas para traerles mas capítulos. Así que disfruten.

Capitulo seis: ¡No alimentes al trolleo!

* * *

Hola una vez mas, cielos que noche sabes, de solo pensar en ella me hace sentir cansada otra vez, bueno, creo que te debo contar lo que paso.

Después de mi "intromisión" (por no decirle chisme) en asuntos que realmente no me correspondían, en mi primer día en escudo de plata. Realmente aun no tengo palabras para describirlo que paso después, o al menos lo que paso mas tarde. No me mal entiendan, no soy una mensa que trate de meterse en lo que no le importa y saca conclusiones apresuradas (la mayoría de las veces, en verdad, ¡lo juro!) pero que podía hacer si había escuchado a unos sujetos hablar de "un golpe durante la noche y de actuar rápidamente si querían lograr algo grande" que podía pensar.

Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi nación, y como no sospechar de algo que suena peligroso. Pero bueno, que puedo decir, también mi sentido común me decía que todo podía ser un mal entendido. Para mi desgracia, ni uno ni otro, así que entre en un desacuerdo con migo mismo.

Si encontraba problemas estaría lista para alertar a las autoridades, pero si todo era un mal entendido pues, creo que por eso decidí ir yo sola y estar al tanto de todo lo que pudiera pasar (pero creo que eso si es sobreestimar mis capacidades).

A medio día me prepare para salir a la noche, mi compañera Octavia no llegaría hasta tarde ese día, por lo cual no habría que dar explicaciones de a donde saldría esa noche, pero por si acaso, dejaría una nota falsa sobre mi paradero. Me puse un conjunto completamente negro de pantalones, chaqueta, tenis, gorra, guantes y lentes de sol (me veía bastante bien saben, como toda una espía de sexy aspecto, ya saben, toda una chica de acción como en las películas). Una vez que estaba lista, me arme con mi teléfono y una cámara fotográfica digital. Por lo cual solo aguarde a la puesta de sol para salir de mi apartamento y dirigirme a donde había escuchado, los muelles.

No tarde mas de cuarenta minutos en poder llegar a los muelles de la ciudad de Manehattan, per o una vez ahí, supe que me costaría mucho trabajo encontrar a los sujetos de escudo de plata (pues no sabría reconocer sus rostros, saber siquiera si trabajaban ahí o si acaso no eran otros sujetos que pasaran ahí la noche, pero tal vez sobre todo en que parte del muelle ellos estarían y cuando pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar). Pero las dificultades no me detendrían en lo absoluto (me anime mental mente) pues pase lo que pase, ellos dijeron que seria algo grande, así que algo grande que llamara mi atención se convertiría mi objetivo primordial de atención.

Decidí caminar con cuidado por ahí, recorriendo algunos lugares y merodear como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer (claro que tendría cuidado pues no se sabe que clase de hombre se puede encontrar en esos lugares a altas horas de la noche). Así paso una hora y media de solo caminar y observar por ahí.

Paso otro rato y aun no daba con algo que pudiera ser ilegal. Pero no desespere, solo me mantuve al pendiente de lo que fuera. Pero decidí que seria mejor tener una perspectiva alta. Asi que cuando pase junto a una escalera de incendio de uno de los almacenes, subí al techo y decidí quedarme ahí por un rato.

Pero subestimé mi paciencia, al pasar tan solo otra media hora desde que subí al techo. Hacia un poco de frio y para entonces ya estaba pestañando del sueño. En verdad ya no soportaba mas, así que me dije a mi misma "hasta aquí, suficiente estoy cansada" (que podía hacer, me molesta no dormir).

Decidí que si algo en verdad pasaría, solo haría una llamada anónima a la policía, si en verdad pasaba algo ellos se harían cargo y si no, pues la llamada fue anónima ¿no?.

Baje por la misma escalera de incendio y me dirigí a donde estaba la salida de los muelles. Pero, apunto de irme (casualmente) escuche un ruido, como alguien tirando un cubo de basura. Rápidamente me pegue a la pared y no me despegue ahí. Mire confusa tratando de ubicar la fuente de aquel ruido, lo cual no fue bastante difícil, pues pronto escuche unas risas y varios pies caminando. Pero "como saber si acaso eran quienes yo buscaba" simple, pude distinguir que varias de esas pisadas eran a causa zapatos de diseño italiano de alta calidad y precio alto. Tal y como baria gente de escudo de plata usaba ese día que fui a las instalaciones(que puedo decir, soy una chica que sabe de ropa y esta siempre atenta al pulcro aspecto de la gente, aunque suene cliché viniendo de una mujer).

Con cuidado y mucha precaución me moví de escondite a escondite, evitando ser vista por quien sea. Cuando me coloque de tras de un pequeño bote de basura, tuve el mejor ángulo para poder observar lo que pasaba. Un grupo de sujetos vestidos como hombres de negro merodeaba el lugar. No pude reconocer ningún rostro pues además de que tal vez no los conocía, también tenían antifaces con ojeras totalmente blancas.

"_¡Los tenia!"_ Me dije mentalmente a mi misma, era regocijador estar en lo correcto. . . hasta que el miedo volvió a mi y me dije mentalmente _"oh, rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos, tenia razón"_

Ese grupo solo estaba ahí hablando y caminando sin cuidado de nada (como yo, cuando me quería ir de ahí). Así los empecé a seguir como una ninja, invisible y silenciosa, por al menos en lo que los atrapaba con las manos en la masa, después podría irme tranquila.

Pero las cosas no resultaron como esperaba. Por mas de una hora entera (que se le sumaba a mi tiempo) ninguno de esos sujetos habían echo nada. Solo caminaban, merodeaban y veían de reojo el lugar (como el grupo de niños aburridos en el recreo). Lo más interesante hasta ahora había sido un arbusto redondo de ramas secas ser arrastrado por el viento.

Ya estábamos apunto de darle la vuelta entera al área de los almacenes y aun sin nada de nada. Debo decir que mis expectativas estaban un poco alzadas después de haber encontrado a estos tipos, pero al parecer, no había acciones criminales por la cual culparlos. . . eso me hacia sentir que. . . ¡HIBA EXPLOTAR! ¡QUE RAYOS HACIA ENTONCES, UN GRUPO DE SUJETOS VESTIDOS COMO MAFIOSOS AHÍ!

"¡CRAAAASSSSHH!"

Pronto se pudo escuchar un fuerte cristalazo no muy lejos de ahí. Pude notar como esos sujetos reaccionaron ante aquel ruido. Uno de ellos miro su reloj y miro a los otros quienes le asintieron con la cabeza.

"están aquí"

Dijo uno de los sujetos y rápidamente salieron corriendo de ahí. Yo me sorprendí de inmediato al ver que me estaban dejando atrás. Salí de mi escondite y los perseguí.

Llegamos hasta el área de desembarque de los navíos, yo claro me oculte en detrás de la sombra de un almacén mientras que ellos continuaron avanzando. Con cuidado me asome por el borde de la pared y empecé a recabar la evidencia con la modalidad de video de mi cámara digital. Por el momento lo único que grababa era a ese grupo de trajeados caminando por ahí cerca de un barca pesquera. Perecían estar al pendiente de que algo fuera a aparecer o alguien (eso me parecía a mi).

"_JAJAAAAH!"_

Se escucho un grito lejano. Los hombres de negro se pusieron en guardia y sacaron unas armas, tres desfundaron cadenas, uno saco una navaja de bolsillo, otro se coloco un buen par de nudilleras de plata, el sexto sujeto tomo del suelo un enorme trozo de madera y el séptimo de ellos desenfundo una pistola. Después se colocaron de espaldas el uno con el otro formando un circulo.

"_esto esperaba_"

Festeje para mis adentros, pues creo que mis malos presentimientos fueron acertados, estos eran chicos malos y ahora tenia la evidencia para probarlo. Solo necesitaba un poco mas y por fin podría irme a casa.

"¡JEEEAAAAAAAATTTTHH!"

Pero de la nada un potente grito me tomo desprevenida. Entonces vi como varios sujetos aparecían de la nada por todo el muelle. Aparecían saltando de un lado a otro y rodeaban al pequeño grupo de enmascarados. Eran tipos grandes, de ropa muy mal gastada, de piel extremadamente pálida y chaquetas negras con gorros que les cubrían las cabezas. Uno de esos individuos sobresalió del puente de madera y se le puso enfrente al sujeto de la pistola.

"malditos. . .!AHH!"

El trajeado lo golpeo con la culata de la pistola, pero el otro tipo recibió el golpe como si nada (creo que pudo haberle disparado pero, bueno).

"PRESUMIDO"

Otra vez lo golpeo con el arma y esta vez le voló el gorro de la cabeza. Ahí entonces la identidad de aquel sujeto quedo. . . quedo. . . ¡dios!. . . ¡cielos!, en verdad era un sujeto sumamente. . . ¡FEO!

"!Hiuck!"

Dije yo, pues el rostro de ese sujeto era completamente pálido, su barbilla era toda deforme, tenia arrugas por todo el rostro, sus ojos no estaban alineados, tenia una nariz horrenda y una horrible sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes muy mal cuidados. Casi vomitaba con solo ver su horrible aspecto y creo que también aquellos tipos de traje se asustaron al verle el rostro a ese monstruo. Los trajeados juntaron su circulito de equipo mientras que aquellas criaturas se empezaron a reír.

"THA FO´CK, SON TROOOLLS"

Grito el sujeto de la pistola y los demás se pusieron en guardia. Los supuestos "troles" se les fueron encima al grupo de trajeados.

"NIÑA ESTUPIDA, QUE QUIERE DONDE NO LA QUIEREN"

Mi piel se erizó como nunca al escuchar aquella horrible voz detrás de mi. Me voltee con mucha lentitud y ahí vi una espantosa cara blanca que me miraba con. . . sarcasmo. . . odio y. . . no se, creo que en ese momento me parecía, ¿lujuria?. Entonces solo pude hacer una cosa.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHH!"

Grite como nunca. . .

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHH. . . . aaawww"

Y me desmalle.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

hasta aquí damas y caballeros, porfa dejen su review si es que gustan y bueno, nos vemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo siete: el preludio de una sociedad

* * *

"NIÑA ESTUPIDA, QUE QUIERE DONDE NO LA QUIEREN"

Mi piel se erizó como nunca al escuchar aquella horrible voz detrás de mi. Me voltee con mucha lentitud y ahí vi una espantosa cara blanca que me miraba con. . . sarcasmo. . . odio y. . . no se, creo que en ese momento me parecía, ¿lujuria?. Entonces solo pude hacer una cosa.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHH!"

Grite como nunca. . .

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHH. . . . aaawww"

Y me desmalle.

Creo que durante ese tiempo alguien zangoloteo mi cuerpo un par de veces, luego creo había ruidos de disparos y de golpes. No paso mucho para que volviera a sentir mi cuerpo zangoloteado, después creo que me dejaron caer al piso. Para ese momento reaccione un poco, pero, me desmalle (otra vez) pues recuerdo a ver visto aquellas repugnantes caras blancas nuevamente. De nuevo sentí el zangoloteo de mi cuerpo (¡tal vez me estaban tocando apropósito!), después fueron mas gritos, mas gritos, voces, disparos, creo que una pelea, un automóvil y por ultimo un zangoloteo más a todo mi ser. Recuerdo sentir el frio del concreto en lugar de la rasposa madera del muelle, de algún modo me vino a la mente que ya no estaba en el área de los almacenes y ahí fue cuando desperté de mi desmallo (al fin). Pero lo primero que vi no era agradable, era confuso y realmente desconcertante.

Estaba en medio de una calle vacía, aun era de noche, me dolía mucho el cuerpo y sentía pequeñas punzadas debajo mío. Me puse difícilmente de pie y al echarme el ojo, noté que había restos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo, eso era el causante de mis molestosas cortadas (Después libere un mino grito, al notar que tenia algunas cortadas en mi piel y uno que otro vidrio aun encajado en mis piernas como en las piernas).

"¡AH!"

Retrocedí asustada por mis pequeños daños físicos, ahí fue cuando choque con un objeto de metal, el cual después de darme vuelta noté que era un auto chocado.

"¡ESTABA EN ESO!"

Volvió a gritar como niña, pues que mas, era extraño y desconcertante, en un momento pasa algo y al otro terminas despertando en medio de una calle semi oscura, con varios raspones en la piel, para después darte cuenta que probablemente estuviste en un accidente de auto, todo y seguramente a causa de unos horribles sujetos de rostro blanco (Pero bueno, que podía hacer, yo fui la tarada que se metió en eso ¿no?).

Recuerdo que estaba atónita, realmente alterada en ese momento y podía sentir mi vejiga a reventar por el miedo (¡Y eso que soy una damisela!). Lo único que quería en ese momento era macharme, correr, correr y no dejar de correr, llegar a casa, limpiarme y entrar a mi cama. Me di la media vuelta y empecé a correr lejos de ahí. Pero no pude recorrer más de diez metros, pues el fuerte grito de dolor de alguien me obligo a frenar por completo.

"¡¿eh?!"

Me di media vuelta, muy despacio, pero no vi a nadie más. Pensé que solo fue mi imaginación 8en realidad deseaba que solo fuera mi imaginación) pero se alcanzo a escuchar otro fuerte grito de dolor. Yo me congele al instante, pero de nuevo ese grito se escuchó y eso me saco de mis estado frio. Por algún motivo obligué a mis sentidos a detectar el origen de esos gritos y cuando lo hice, obligué al doble a mis dos piernas a avanzar en aquella dirección. Me dirigí a un oscuro callejón del lugar (lo cual por el miedo, me tomó como unos ocho minutos poder llegar) y entonces me asome a ver que era aquel griterío. (Creo que no actuaba como alguien normal, pues otra persona saldría corriendo, llamaría a la policía y se encerraría en su casa después de una experiencia como esa). Lo que vi en aquel callejo me alarmo mucho, era uno de aquellos sujetos enmascarados de negro de Escudo de plata y estaba siendo terriblemente golpeado por uno de esos. . . ¿Trolls?

"ooh"

Me cubrí la boca para no hacer ningún ruido en lo que solo observaba. Vi como aquel sujeto horrible de blanco tenia sujetado al pobre e indefenso hombre enmascarado del cuello de la ropa y lo azotaba sin parar en contra de la pared.

"¡Peleas bien!" dijo el tipo blanco con un tono serio, pero entonces puso una horrible cara burlona "Para ser una niña"

Lo sujeto del cuello otra vez, ahora lo levanto por los aires y lo estampo encima de un contenedor de basura verde. Le tomo la cabeza y la levanto un poco.

"Usas una mascara" otra vez puso aquella fea cara burlesca "Para ocultar ¿Qué?. . . tu herpes"

Le golpeo justo en la sien de la cabeza. Lo tomo del traje y lo levanto sobre el.

"¿Qué le enseñaron a batman?" dijo serio para cambiar a su cara burlona "QUEBRADOS" y entonces le aplico una quebradora

"AAAH!"

Aquel sujeto de blanca piel solo estaba jugando con el pobre enmascarado e insultando con frases fastidiosas. Yo solo estaba viéndolo sufrir y ser humillado. El sujeto enmascarado empezó a arrastrarse lejos de aquel horrible hombre, dolido y completamente herido él intentaba salvarse. Algo en mi se prendió al ver aquel abuso, me enfureció por completo.

"Me traes buenos recuerdos de la infancia, sabes" dijo el maldito y su rostro se hiso burlón "Cuando aplastaba gusanos con el pie"

El estaba a punto de pisarle la cabeza al enmascarado, cuando decidí actuar cuanto antes. Tome un tubo de metal del suelo, me le aproxime por la espalda y con toda mi fuerza lo golpee en la cabeza con toda la fuerza de mis brazos.

"AUCH!"

Había logrado golpearlo justo en la nuca, un golpe limpio y fuerte a mi parecer. Lamentablemente, aquel fenómeno no cayo inconsciente (o muerto), solo miro para el suelo y permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, antes de siquiera sobarse el área del golpe. Lentamente levanto la mirada, dejo de sobarse y empezó a darse la media vuelta. Me miró a los ojos con una expresión de completo fastidio (nunca vi rostro más horrible). Permaneció mirando unos segundos con esa horrible expresión, (Dios!) era tan fea que me produjo un enorme miedo dentro de mí. Empecé a retroceder, deje caer al suelo el tubo con el que lo golpee y entonces el empozó a avanzar hacia mí. Pensé que era mi fin, moriría en manos de un monstruo horrendo y nunca podría concluir mi vida como yo tenía planeada. Aquel sujeto tomo una profunde bocanada de aire y entonces me dijo. . .

"Golpear por la espalda, es tan bajo y tramposo"

El me dijo con plena seriedad, hasta que su rostro se hiso chistoso y desesperantemente burlón.

"que incluso una mujer puede hacerlo"

No le tragaba, definitivamente no, era un completo loco.

"estas loco" Yo le dije

"¡Y tu estas muerta!"

Entonces me estaba a punto de golpear con su puño, yo cerré mis ojos y puse fuerte el cuerpo, pero repentinamente lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un potente "BAANG".

"¡AAH!"

Grite y di un saltito para atrás, pues pensé que alguien me había disparado. Pero al pasar los segundos me di cuenta de que no había sido yo. Abrí los ojos y lo que vi me dejo un poco perpleja, el feo y horrible troll, tenía un enorme agujero rojo en la cabeza del cual salían sus cosas del cerebro, pero tan pronto note su estado, este cayó al suelo. Mire para el frente y ahí estaba el enmascarado sujetando un arma de fuego. El me había salvado la vida al parecer, uno de los sujetos de quienes sospeche y juzgué (bueno tal vez no estaba errada del todo, pues aun paso algo grave ¿no?).

"Muy fuerte, atlético, e imparable ¿no? " dijo el enmascarado "Que mejor solución que un trozó de plomo, para esta situación jeje" Creo que eso fue para mi, o tal vez para el tipo muerto a mis pies.

Su celebración no duro muchos, pues de sorpresa él se dejo caer rendido al piso. Yo de manera inmediata fui en su ayuda (pues me salvo la vida). Me arrodillé y entonces lo empecé a revisar de todas partes, buscando corte, quemaduras, golpes, moretones, sangrado, etc. Grite por ayuda durante varios minutos pero, era de noche y nadie estaba circulando por la calle. Me alarmo la posibilidad de que hubiera mas de esos horribles Trolls por ahí tratando de buscar a su amigo, (u otro peligro) de ser así debía salir de ahí cuanto antes. Le eche un vistazo al sujeto enmascarado, lo cual desgraciadamente activo mi moral y sentido del favor (salvo mi persona, ¿Qué más hacer?

"Maldición"

Me queje con migo misma, pero que mas daba. Saque fuerza de la nada y difícilmente lo pude levantar. A duras penas logre avanzar tres cuadras con aquel sujeto en mis brazos, pero, sinceramente el ejercicio no es mi fuerte. Deje al tipo recostado en el pavimento, yo me puse a un lado de este, ya completamente rendida y sin energías. El cansancio y la falta de sueño afectaron mi condición, pero lo peor fue que no pude darme cuenta, de que termine dormida ahí en plena calle junto a un extraño enmascarado.

* * *

_(diario de celestia)_

_Miércoles 18 de febrero_

_Entrada 125#_

_Querido diario, solo hoy te puedo informar de asuntos de la nación, nuestras charlas creo que podrán esperar para otro dia._

_Hoy recibí otro comunicado de problemas en la gran Manzana. Al parecer hubo algunos disturbios en los muelles de la ciudad, se reportaron daños y demás destrozos, de los cuales se cree, fueron a causa de una pelea. Debo decir que no es muy común ver un problema detrás de otro, pero al parecer esto no aplica para Manehattan._

_Desgraciadamente, no se encontraron responsables o evidencia. Los reportes finales de la policía de la ciudad, concluyen que quien quiera que haya sido, o fueron, los responsables, recogieron el lugar. Ni una pista de los responsables._

_Esto me esta preocupando un poco, tal vez por el crecimiento de Manehattan, podría ser la causante de estos repentinos y seguidos disturbios. Por lo cual lo mas recomendado seria el aumentar un poco la seguridad de la ciudad, con mas oficiales y guardias. Solo espero que se calme la situación y no haya más problemas._

_Atm. Princesa Celestia _


	9. Chapter 9

Continuamos con la precuela del maestro del engaño y las famale six, todo contado por marcia. Espero que disfruten.

* * *

capitulo nueve: !WTF CON ESTE ESCUDO DE PLATA!

* * *

A mi diario

Hola diario, je, es extraño. Bueno, habrá dudas y muchas preguntas, pues, hoy paso lo mas extraño de la vida. si, si lo se, se que fue total mente extraño lo que conté en lo anterior, pero es bueno poder decirlo. Se que estoy dando mucha redundancia, pero no creo que pueda ser fácil esto, que estoy diciendo, ¡NO LO ES!

Bueno, aquí voy, todo paso el 19 de febrero.

Se lo que paso el día anterior, se que me involucre en algo totalmente complicado, seguí a unos sujetos a los muelles, estos fueron atacados por unos horribles sujetos (que no creo que hallan sido humanos), me desmalle, me secuestraron, desperté en alguna parte de la ciudad, encontré a uno de esos monstruos e hice que lo mataran y que termine desmallada al intentar ayudar a uno de esos tipos enmascarados. Si, se que suena como una loca aventura que fue inventada por alguna loca borracha, y también se que para sobrevivir a Octavia debería inventarle algún cuento. Como sea, lo que paso después de haberme desmallado después de cargar al enmascarado fue confuso, pues pude sentir un poco de zangoloteo en mi cuerpo una vez mas y pues, eso no me dio buena espina (en mi subconsciente claro, pues estaba dormida).

Recuerdo haber sentido comodidad y suavidad en mi cuerpo. Desperté entonces en una cama, en medio de un cuarto vacio, volteé a ver a mi derecha donde estaba una ventana y note que estaba en el piso de algún rascacielos de la ciudad (y pues ahí recordé todo lo ocurrido en la noche). Volteé de izquierda a derecha totalmente asustada, pero no había ningún peligro. Hice memoria de lo ultimo que lograba a recordar, lo cual fue haberme desmallado en alguna parte de la ciudad y de ahí, nada.

No quise alarmarme, debía mantenerme tranquila, pero, eso no paso, me empezó a ventilar y pronto estaba sudando completamente frio por toda la cama. Salí de las sabanas y me dirigí a la puerta (estaba abierta), me asome para ver si había moros en la costa (estaba despejado), entonces salí de ahí, (como toda una espía) me encamine por un pasillo solitario y empecé a buscar una salida de aquel edificio.

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta que el edificio estaba poblado con gente, pues cuando me asome por una baranda de un segundo piso, pude ver que había gente caminando de un lado a otro, con papeles y cosas de oficina. La mayor impresión que me vino, fue cuando vi el escudo de la compañía "Escudo de plata" en una de las paredes del lugar. Retrocedí un poco nerviosa, esos sujetos fueron la razón por la cual termine en tan horrible situación la noche anterior y que de ahí eran los sujetos enmascarados. Como fuera que fuera, yo quería salir de ahí en ese instante, así que me aleje, me dirigí a un elevador al final del pasillo y tenia pensado apretar el botón, pero sin aviso, este se abrió y algunas personas estaban a punto de salir de el. Tuve que pensar rápido y también moverme rápido, así que me tuve que desviar del mi ruta original, me aleje del elevador y tome otro pasillo en su lugar. Me oculte detrás de un muro para que nadie me viera, pero entonces alcance escuchar pisadas que se dirigían a mi posición, así que me despegue de la pared y me vi forzada a tomar otro pasillo diferente.

"Bla, bla, bla"

Escuche a alguien hablar de lo que fuera con otra persona, justo en la dirección a la que me dirigía (¿por que de repente había mucha gente en ese piso? Me pregunto ahora), tome otra ruta por mi derecha y continúe caminado con todo el sigilo que pude, pero (Me súper molesto en ese momento) lo que paso en ese momento, fue que al final del pasillo mas gente se aproximaba (De donde rayos venían). No había otra ruta, y volver no era una buena idea también. Mire a mi derecha y ahí había varias puertas, rápidamente me acerque a una y la intente abrir (curiosamente estaba cerrada), al no poder entrar, me acerque a otra que tampoco abrió, mire al final del pasillo y la gente que venia ya estaba por verme, así que me acerque rápidamente a la tercera puerta y (bendito sea dios) esta si abrió. Me adentre al cuarto y cerré la puerta rápidamente, estaba a salvo, al monos por el momento (o eso creí) pero resulto todo lo contrario.

"maldita sea" me dije a mi misma

Resulta, que el cuarto al que habría entrado, era el mismo cuarto en el que había despertado hace apenas unos momentos atrás. Me di en la cara con la palma de mi mano y me queje. De pronto pude escuchar claramente que alguien sujeto la manija de la puerta, era del otro lado pues yo no la estaba agarrando. Me alejé de la puerta y retrocedí hasta quedar de espaldas con la pared de la habitación, estaba muy asustada por que no sabia que era lo que me pasaría en cuanto esa puerta se abriera. Pensé en un montón de escenarios de mi destino final, pero realmente no quería, pero mi mente me traicionaba. En eso la puerta se abrió y a la habitación entraron tres sujetos de traje elegante. Esos sujetos se me quedaron viendo y entonces me hablaron.

"a, despertó, que bueno"

"entonces creo que ya puede venir"

Me les quede mirando un tanto intrigada por que dijeron esas cosas con mucha tranquilidad, pero mas intranquilo que me pareció, fue que una muchacha dejo en la cama un poco de comida (un sándwich, un jugo y un postre de tienda de esquina) y lo dejó ahí.

"¿eh?"

"bueno, puede comer un poco y danos cuando este lista" me dijo la señorita al momento de salir con los otros sujetos

El señalamiento de aquella chica me hiso dar cuanta que en ese momento, mejor dicho, todo ese rato, había estado en pijamas (mi camisa y un mini short que tenia debajo del pantalón). Me puse bastante roja en ese momento, que humillación, había estado recorriendo aquel lugar con solo eso, tan expuesta y descubierta a los demás. Rápidamente busque mi ropa por todo el cuarto, hasta que la encontré tirada en el piso, la tome y me la puse rápidamente.

"que vergüenza"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo, la señorita de hace rato entro y me saludo.

"¿ya termino?"

"aaaawww. . . no"

"que mal, pues tenemos que encargarnos de usted de inmediato" revisó su reloj "así que el desayuno tendrá que esperar"

Se metió a la habitación y me tomo de la mano para después empezar a jalarme fuera del lugar (se creía mi patrona o algo). Intente oponerme, pero era mas fuerte de lo que pensé, pronto esos tipos se le unieron a la tipa que me estaba jalando por el lugar, así como así. Mucha de la gente de ahí nos vio y estos como si nada me saludaban con la mano. La verdad no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero pronto me vi encerrada en el elevador con aquellos sujetos, la mujer le picó al botón del último piso y la maquina empezó a subir. La música de la caja hacia todo mas incomodo, en ese momento intente hablar pero ellos solo me hicieron callar con un "Espere" y ya no me decían nada mas después de eso. Me encogí de hombros al momento en el que llegamos al último piso y entonces las puertas se abrieron, intenté quedarme en el elevador, pero me empujaron fuera de este.

"que. . .a. . . donde" murmure

"Todas sus dudas las deberá preguntar después" me dijeron los tres

"en serio"

". . . . en serio" se tardaron en responder

Tragué saliva pues no me daban buena espina esos tipos, pero no importaba lo que yo pensaba, no creo que importara de verdad, pero el miedo me volvió a invadir pues llegamos a la gran puerta al final del pasillo en ese instante. Las puertas se abrieron y me empezaron a empujar a esa habitación, intente resistirme pero no basto, esos tipos eran fuerte y prácticamente ya estaba cruzando el umbral.

"con ellos usted hablara señorita"

Me dijeron por ultima vez esos tres escoltas y entonces salieron de ahí, las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos y yo me quede dentro. No perdí ni un solo segundo e intente abrir las puertas con todas mis fuerzas (estaba aterrada). De la nada las luces se encendieron y yo me di la media vuelta toda asustada, me quede ahí parada nada mas asustada, asustada de (increíblemente) unos seis sujetos de aspecto terrible (golpeados, no que parecían ser malos) y también estaban tomando el café matutino en la enorme mesa del lugar.

"¿eh?"

Hubo un largo tiempo de incomodidad en la habitación.

"aaawww. . . ¿quiere?. . . es. . .descafeinado" me ofreció uno de ellos

"aaaaa. . ."

No supe que responderles en ese momento, pues si iba a morir o algo, creo que ese no era el típico comienzo (según por mi experiencia en películas y libros).

"supongo que. . . no se. . .no se. . . no lo se. . .¿que esta pasando aquí?"

"de acuerdo si vamos a hablar, primero necesito una dona"

Uno de esos tipos se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a un teléfono, los demás continuaron hablando de lo que fuera que fuera que estaban hablando antes de que llegara, por otro lado, el sujeto que me ofreció la tasa de café se puso de pie y me pasó la bebida. Sea lo que pasara, si realmente estaba en peligro o algo diferente (o no), pronto todo quedaría resuelto, pero antes, solo pude decir una cosa más.

"!¿Eh?!"

(Continuara)


End file.
